


北極星

by second27



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Gen, 西幽玹歌劇情捏造
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second27/pseuds/second27
Summary: 浪巫謠與殤不患初相識時的故事。西幽玹歌劇情捏造。





	1. 過去

**Author's Note:**

> \- 《東離劍遊紀》衍生  
\- 角色屬於原作，OOC屬於我

事情都解決了，也就到了分別的時刻。但殤不患其實很不放心這個涉世未深行事又衝動的青年，左囑咐一句右囑咐一句，就是開不了口說要離開。

浪巫謠抱著剛誕生不久的聆牙，對殤不患欲言又止。

注意到對方沒在聽的殤不患停下吩咐，問道：「怎麼了？」

浪巫謠猶豫了一下，才道：「這樣好嗎？」

殤不患問道：「你是指什麼？」

「阿浪你不會是想把我交給這個大叔吧？」察覺到主人的心思，聆牙驚恐地大叫：「拜託不要！我才不要待在那個黑漆漆還有很多可怕傢伙的藏劍錄裡！」

「會講話的又不是很多。」殤不患翻了個白眼，不過倒是沒有否認其他部份。

「那就更不要了，待在裡面豈不是無聊死了？」聆牙果斷道，又轉對浪巫謠求情，「阿浪，我因你的言靈所生，你不可以不管我。」

浪巫謠輕輕地撫摸著琴頸，沒有回答。良久，才抬頭看向殤不患，「為什麼？」

「那個啊。」把他們的反應看在眼裡的殤不患笑了。「我又不是出於興趣才去收集魔劍，這些劍在我的藏劍錄裡唯一的理由是不能讓宵小拿來為非作歹。聆牙在你的手上，我想就不用擔心這種事了吧？」

浪巫謠張開嘴，又旋即閉上。他原是想說謝謝，但又覺得這兩個字過於輕巧，無法與殤不患給予的信任相提並論。

察覺到他的無措，殤不患體貼地轉移話題：「你之後有什麼打算？」

浪巫謠搖了搖頭，清秀的臉上滿是茫然。

殤不患摸了摸鼻子，不太確定地問道：「你想不想跟我走？」

浪巫謠瞪大了眼，聆牙也頗感意外，一人一琴就這樣直直盯著他看。

發覺自己的邀約太突然，殤不患急忙補充道：「如果你想要做什麼，那就去做。但在找到想做的事之前，你要不要試著與我結伴同行？」

浪巫謠眨了眨眼，然後露出笑容，用力地點了一下頭。「好。」

殤不患也笑了。「會很危險喔。」

浪巫謠把聆牙掛在身後，往殤不患的方向踏了一步。「我不怕。」

他揚起的臉上帶仍著一絲少年人的稚氣，可碧綠色的眼裡訴說的卻是銳利的鋒芒與不可動搖的決心。

殤不患滿意地點著頭，用力地拍了一下他的肩，「那就走吧！」

那個時候的殤不患還不知道自己獲得了往後數年間最值得信賴的搭檔。

那個時候的浪巫謠已經知道自己找到了今生今世唯一追隨的北極星。

End.


	2. 現在

看到兩年不見的搭檔，殤不患有些驚訝。「你們為什麼會來東離？」

「這當然是因為被你丟下以後空虛寂寞覺得冷了啊。」聆牙半調侃道。

這段對話因為他急著去追回被蝕心毒姬盯上的藏劍錄而不了了之，但其實殤不患仍然惦記著搭檔之所以不畏艱難地千里迢迢來到東離的理由。那之後，麻煩接踵而來，等殤不患終於找到空檔問清楚時，已經是解決了婁震戒，暫留在丹家養傷的時候了。

聽完他的問題，聆牙氣不過地教訓他：「我們來東離不就是為了找你這個一聲不吭就消失的混蛋嗎？我還以為你掉在哪個坑洞裡爬不上來呢！」

雖然覺得聆牙說的太過誇張，但自知理虧的殤不患還是誠懇地道了歉：「對不住，沒與你們說一聲就走。」

聆牙仍然十分生氣。「這兩年來我們把西幽上上下下全翻了一遍，阿浪只差沒讓公主帶他到宮裡去找了！」

浪巫謠突然出手撥動琴弦，讓聆牙生硬地轉口道：「所以呢？你離開的原因到底是什麼？」

殤不患抓了抓鼻子，「要說原因嗎，也不過就那一個，你們也知道的。」

聆牙更生氣了。

「我們在西幽什麼困難都一起闖過來了，為什麼突然間就拋下我們自己跑路了？」

殤不患看著對面一人一琴死死地盯著自己，發現推託不過，只好訕訕地道：「最早的時候，我不是跟你們說，在找到想做的事之前，可以試著與我結伴同行，但要是找到想做的事，那就不用顧慮我，只管放手去做。

「那個時候，你跟我說找到了人生目標，我就想，或許你已經不需要我了，那我也可以放心離開了。」

殤不患露出了淡淡的笑容，讓聆牙與浪巫謠不禁為之一怔。半晌，聆牙才無可奈何地道：「不患哥哥你真的是……」

等了半天沒等到下文，殤不患忍不住追問：「真的是什麼？」

「真的是笨蛋一個！」如果聆牙可以翻白眼的話，它此時一定會這麼做。

「喂喂喂，這是什麼意思？」殤不患不滿地道。

「殤。」浪巫謠打斷了他們之間即將發生的爭執。殤不患看向他，只見浪巫謠素來沒什麼表情的臉上露出與當年無二的決心。「你不用獨自承擔一切。」

他認真地道：「還有我在。」

「浪，那你……」殤不患還沒來得及將自己的疑慮說出口，浪巫謠難得地搶話，又重複了一次：「我一直在。」

殤不患細閱著他的神情，最後釋然一笑。

「那麼浪、聆牙，今後也請多多指教。」

End.


	3. 凜雪鴉的場合

「啊，殤大俠好過份，竟然如此厚此薄彼。」凜雪鴉拉長聲音抱怨著，把聆牙氣得半死。

方才聆牙加油添醋地把殤不患與浪巫謠初識時的事情說給凜雪鴉聽，特別強調了是殤不患親口邀請浪巫謠同行的這個事實。原意是想讓凜雪鴉知道自己不受歡迎，但這個人當然不懂得什麼叫做知難而退，邊聽邊長吁短嘆殤不患給他的差別待遇。

殤不患哼了一聲。「你自己說說我們剛認識的時候你都幹了些什麼混帳事，再來討論我對你的態度。」

「讓我想想。」凜雪鴉居然真的屈指數了起來。「我介紹殤大俠認識東離的護印師名門，又帶著初來東離便惹上玄鬼宗的殤大俠解決了心頭大患，一路上好吃好喝的將殤大俠奉為座上賓，最後還在分別之時送了殤大俠一把傘以遮滂沱大雨。」

殤不患聽得額角青筋直跳。「你這傢伙真的很擅長挑好聽的話說。」

「我說的可全都是實話。」凜雪鴉擺出一副無辜的神情說道。

「那你怎麼不說一路耍著我們玩，最後還弄斷了天刑劍差點把魔神放出來的事？」殤不患瞪他。

「殤大俠並非是我的目標，我也不曾想過要玩弄殤大俠。」凜雪鴉正色道，然後端出討好的笑容，「至於殤大俠幫我解決的魔神，不正是我們友好的證明嗎？」

「誰跟你友好了。」又哼了一聲表示反對，殤不患根本懶得跟他多說話，招呼了浪巫謠一聲便打算走人，凜雪鴉就待在原地目送他們離去。

走了一小段路，殤不患忍不住回頭尋找凜雪鴉。

「殤大俠忘了什麼嗎？」凜雪鴉勾起笑容，用一種十分刻意的語調問道。

「那個、就是……」殤不患支支吾吾了半晌，最後抓了抓頭，破罐子摔碎似地問道：「你居然沒有跟上來？這不像你啊。」

凜雪鴉意味深長地道：「殤大俠又沒有開口邀請，我怎麼好跟上去呢？」

「你什麼時候是這麼在乎別人意見的人了？」殤不患懷疑地問道。

「也是。」凜雪鴉看了看滿臉「你能滾多遠最好就滾多遠」的浪巫謠，十分愉悅地邁步向前。「果然比起受人邀請，我還是更喜歡憑著自己的意志決定要跟誰走。」

「你根本只是喜歡看別人困擾的表情吧。」殤不患雖然擺出一副嫌棄的模樣，卻是在等著凜雪鴉追上他們。

「這可真是冤枉我了，區區困擾的表情，還不足以使我感到愉悅。」

凜雪鴉在與殤不患拌嘴的同時，分神關注了一下浪巫謠，發現對方是一臉無可奈何的表情，方才無人瞧出的低落情緒一掃而空。

哎呀，跟著殤大俠果然還是有趣得緊呢。

End.


End file.
